Another Day In Paradise
by Gldxz
Summary: Piensalo dos veces... Piensa en ello. ItaDei yaoi // drabble* // para reflexionar...


muchDisclaimer: Deidara e Itachi son de: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Canción: Another day in Paradise – Phill Collins **((Recomiendo escuchar la canción antes de leer el fic, o incluso escucharla mientras se lee))

Pues, este drabble lo he creado hace muy poco, recordando un poco del pasado. Y es que hubo un tiempo que me enfermé y escuché esta canción en la radio. Cuando busqué la letra… bueno, pensé en una nueva historia ItaDei n_n.

Con esto, espero reflexionen un poco acerca de nuestro alrededor. Ojala sean de corazones blandos y puedan vivir un poco la historia.

* * *

**Another day in Paradise.**

…

…

Itachi es un hombre de apenas 20 años. No puede decir que conoce el mundo, pues apenas si ha empezado un camino.

Lleva varios minutos caminando en la calle. Hace frío, cae nieve, todo mundo esta tan apurado en preparar Nochebuena que ni se preocupa por otras cosas. Itachi es la excepción, pues esta navidad la pasará solo; no tiene ningún plan, ninguna cena preparada, ningún regalo para dar.

Unas manitas blancas lo detienen. Voltea a ver y se encuentra con unos ojos azules y unos cabellos rubios…

_Ella llamó al hombre en la calle  
"Señor, ¿puede ayudarme?  
Hace frío y no tengo lugar donde dormir  
¿Puede recomendarme algún lugar?"_

_Él siguió caminando, no miró atrás  
Simulaba no poder oírla  
Comenzó a silbar mientras cruzaba la calle  
Parece vergonzoso estar allí._

-Señor… por favor. – sigue a Itachi. Su voz era cortada. Mantenía sus manitas juntas, cerca del pecho. Sin duda tenía frío_._

_Ella llamó al hombre en la calle  
Él puede ver que ella estuvo llorando  
Ella tiene ampollas en las plantas de sus pies  
No puede caminar pero lo está intentando._

Itachi se enfadó. Iba a arrojar a la niña lejos de él. Pero al voltear, notó que la niña lloraba desconsolada_. ¿Qué clase de mundo le había tocado?_ pensaba, mientras con su mirada, suplicaba ayuda al hombre.

_…_

_…_

Itachi la lleva consigo. La dejaría dormir esta noche en casa. Después de todo, estaba solo, y no dejaría que una niña tan tierna como ella durmiera en la calle.

La lleva hasta la cocina, donde había restos de comida del día anterior. Las da de comer a la pequeña, quien degusta de ello plácidamente. Aunque están frías, nunca se queja. Es algo a lo que esta acostumbrada… Pensó el hombre.

Le señala la cama donde dormirá. No dice palabra alguna, como si estuviera mostrándole su orgullo.

-Gracias señor… n-no se preocupe, saldré temprano para no causar molestias. Es mi palabra de hombre…

¿Hombre? Itachi nota que entre sus ropas desgarradas, hay un bulto cerca de sus piernas. ¡Claro que era hombre! Lo había malinterpretado desde el principio.

Lo deja dormir en su cama, mientras él se recuesta en el sillón que esta en la misma habitación.

El pequeño rubio ve al hombre nostálgico. Le atraen sus ojos carmesí, como todo hombre, no se lo dice, tan solo pronuncia unas cuantas palabras:

_Oh Señor, ¿no hay nada más que alguien pueda hacer?  
Oh Señor, debe haber algo que puedas decir…_

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunta por primera vez Itachi. Su voz es más fría que la nieve de afuera.

-Deidara… – dice el pequeño, con una voz tan cálida que calienta el ambiente, y las palabras anteriores del hombre.

-Lindo nombre, Deidara… - el hombre se acerca a él para darle un beso en la mejilla – buenas noches. Descansa como nunca antes… - Deidara, sin experiencia de la vida, lo jala con su manita que, aun siendo de un niño de la calle, es suave y tersa. Clava sus pequeños labios en los del mayor, sonriendo. Era su manera de dar las gracias. Las que nunca más daría.

_Puedes decirlo por los rasgos de su cara  
Puedes ver que ella estuvo allí  
Probablemente ha sido echada de todos lados  
Porque ella no encajaba allí._

Queda dormido en un instante, sin darse cuenta, en los brazos del hombre que quizás, lo había salvado de morir de frio…

_…_

_…_

La mañana también es muy fría. La nieve no cesaba. Itachi abrió los ojos y notó que estaba en su cama. Quedó dormido con el niño, pero ¿Dónde estaba éste? Lo busca a su alrededor, y no esta…

Se levanta, sale a la cocina, al baño, a la sala… y no esta.

Se sienta en el sillón. Debió haberse ido muy temprano; tendría cosas que hacer… piensa, tratando de calmarse. No sabía el porque su corazón latía preocupado por el chiquillo. Voltea de reojo a la cama, y nota algo fuera de lugar; un pequeño peluche de gato blanco, igual de mugroso que la ropa de Deidara. Tiene una nota puesta en el cordel que tenía en su cuello. Una canción…

Itachi sale a buscarlo. Se estaba preocupando mucho, sin querer. Llega al mismo rumbo donde lo vio por vez primera. Se mete a una calle, donde varios niños juegan con una pelota. Es un lugar muy antiguo, y donde las personas se ven con ojos tristes.

-¡Oh… niño! – dice Itachi, llamando a un pelirrojito, a lo cual este se acerca.

-Diga, señor…

-¿N-no sabes si, por estos rumbos, vive un niño de ojos azules y cabellos amarillos y largos? – Enseña el peluche - … le pertenece esto.

Al niño se le iluminan los ojos al ver ese peluche. Deseaba uno como ése. Sacude su cabeza y recuerda la pregunta – Oh… si, señor. Es de Deidara. Vive ahí… - señala una pequeña casa de teja.

-Gracias – dice el hombre y se dirige al lugar. Se da cuenta que una señora lo observa desde una casa cercana, mientras carga en brazos a un bebé. Es de clase muy baja… son muy pobres y se nota por las ropas que llevan.

Toca la puerta, nadie abre. La toca de nuevo… de nuevo nadie abre ni responde.

-¿Busca al niñato que vive ahí? – dice la señora, curiosa, acercándose a Itachi

-Humm... – asiente.

-No se moleste más… el niño no regresará nunca. Ha muerto…

Itachi siente una aguja clavarse en su corazón. ¿Cómo?

-Hoy, de madrugada, mi esposo lo encontró tirado en la entrada de esa puerta. Ya no respiraba, falleció debido a que tenía cáncer en la sangre… hoy fue su ultima mañana… Pasó en camión de la basura y lo echaron ahí. Usted sabe, somos tan pobres que ni para un velorio digno tenemos… Lo único que hicimos fue bendecirle. Era un niño muy bueno…

¿Lloraba? Itachi sentía las lágrimas correr sobre sus mejillas.

-Pero… creo que sabía bien que alguien vendría… - la señora saca un papel de su mandil y se lo entrega a Itachi. Era una letra muy pequeña… quizás pintado con una pluma vieja.

_"Señor… muchas grasias por la ayuda…_

_No me queda tiempo en este mundo, aun así_

_Sepa que debido a su generosidad… puedo_

_Irme conosiendo lo que es el amor…_

_Y llegar al paraíso, teniendo a_

_Alguien quien esperar…_

_Solo pienso en ello…_

_Grasias!"_

_…_

Itachi entendió todo tiempo después. El que el niño se cruzara en su camino, le había enseñado también lo que era el amor… Amor de familia, amor de hermanos… no importaba eso, lo conoció gracias a ese pequeño pobre… y solo él sabía que Deidara fue real. Lo sabía gracias al peluche que le dejó como recuerdo…

_Oh, piénsalo dos veces, es otro día para  
Ti y para mi en el paraíso_

_…_

_Just think about it…_

* * *

Listo! Espero lo hayan disfrutado… es para reflexionar (y para que vean, que no todo en la vida es lemon) haha…

Espero reviews… comentarios buenos, malos… acepto de todo! Lindo día… y piensen en ello


End file.
